


Arise

by Shadowofrosalyn77



Series: Why do we Fall? [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofrosalyn77/pseuds/Shadowofrosalyn77
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt move forward.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Why do we Fall? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	Arise

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to indent on this site yet, so... sorry.

Geralt woke up, heart racing as he took in his surroundings. So much had changed in the past months that at times he hardly recognized himself from what he used to be. 

“Geralt, come back to bed,” Jaskier murmured into his neck, his arm slung casually over his broad chest. This had changed as well. In the beginning, Geralt would never had allowed Jaskier to get this close. He would have shaken him off any way that he knew how. He wasn’t made for relationships- friendly or otherwise. Most people were frightened by him. He did cut a horrifying figure-towering over everyone, stark white hair illuminating his animalistic yellow eyes and razor teeth. With his two swords by him, one for men and the other for monsters-not that there was much difference these days-only the most foolhardy men could stand up or stand next to him. That would explain a lot about Jaskier. Foolish than most, and with a knack for getting into trouble that often had him rescuing him from wayward monsters and revenge seeking husbands. 

He’s a walking, talking, mouth breathing, loud singing, never-shuts-up disaster. But, he wouldn’t change it for the world. “Hmm.” Even if he did try and change it that one time, when he had been heartbroken by Yennefer and had lashed out. The secret had come out about his wish with the Genie and everything had crumbled around him. There was a reason why he didn’t do people, there was a reason why he didn’t do relationships other than the odd conversation with a whore. 

They said witchers don’t have emotions. That they had been taken from them and stamped out. But the truth was that the important emotions were lessened. Fear, remorse, guilt, shame. All of those weren’t something you wanted in a man sent to hunt down monsters, you wouldn’t want them to be afraid or to feel guilt about what had to be done. Witchers still loved, still lusted, not that many could love a monster. At the time, he hadn’t thought about Jaskier; All he had thought about was the blinding heartbreak that he had experienced. “ _ If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!” _ he had spewed in a fit of anger, uncaring about how it would sound. He had wanted Jaskier to feel the same pain that he did at the moment and he had succeeded. “ _ If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!” _

“What are you thinking about?” Jaskier asked, sleep slurring his voice as his hand tensed on Geralt’s chest. 

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” he said as he kissed Jaskier’s head. Shutting his eyes, he hoped Jaskier wouldn’t question the matter any further, but was sorely disappointed. If there was one thing that Jaskier didn’t do, it was silence. 

“You’re thinking about that day again, aren’t you?” Geralt huffed, he was always thinking about that day. If he had been a fraction too late… Squeezing his eyes tight, he frowned, he didn’t want to talk about that day. Jaskier shuffled hesitantly at his side, in a move so uncharacteristic of him that Geralt opened his eyes to watch him. “It wasn’t your fault. You know that right?”

“I pushed you away. I barely made it in time.” He remembered that day in flashes. His panic, his rage, the blood spilling on the ground and staining his hands. He had killed many monsters before and many men, but he’d never killed Jaskier before. All he could remember was the panic, yelling for help, a hand grasping at his wrist, rain in the window, blood on the floor, on his hands, his hair, blood spurting and staining everything it touched. He’d never meant to, he’d never wanted to… but it happened because of him. It was his fault and if he hadn’t… 

“Stop. By your frown I can tell your brooding again. It wasn’t your fault Geralt, it wasn’t because of you that I hurt myself.” Geralt scoffed. Hurt. He didn’t just hurt himself, he almost killed himself. “It wasn’t your fault, and I’m better now, even if I will have a scar and will have to wear a scarf for the rest of my life. I’m better now and I’ve you and I know that isn’t a way to cope and I’m not using you as a way to cope, but I’m better now. We’re better now.” And they were better now, they had both recognized their feelings for one another. Even though they had scars, both physical and mental, they had each other to be there for the other. And they would take it one step at a time, slowly, steadily, and with the other there to support them when they fell. 


End file.
